


Taking the Cat Out For a Drag

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: Spots of Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Yaz takes the Doctor bra shopping.





	Taking the Cat Out For a Drag

Yaz’s last girlfriend, Lily, had owned a very fat and rather aged tabby cat named Sir Wigglesworth. The rotund old creature had never really wanted more out of life than to eat, lie in the sun, and sometimes have his ears scratched. Lily, however, had somehow become convinced that the inside cat was listless because he wanted to go outside. She’d apparently gotten the idea from a video she saw on facebook.

One day Lily brought home a leash and a cat harness. If there is one truth universally accepted about cats, it is that they do not like to be shoved into things be it crates, silly costumes or cat harnesses. Yaz would have laughed her ass off, had Lily not drafted her into holding the cat still as she tried to clip it into a little tangle of mesh and buckles. Yaz wasn’t sure if the faint scars the cat left on her hands would ever fade.

Once they had successfully ensnared the cat in the harness and clipped on a leash, Lily tried to take the cat for a walk. Sir Wigglesworth instantly fell on his side, as if paralyzed, and glared at the humans, clearly plotting to vomit in both their shoes later.

Lily had thought he might warm up to the whole leash idea if she just took him outside, so they went down to the little grassy bit outside of Lily’s parents flat and put down the leashed cat. He promptly flopped over. No amount of prodding, encouragement, or gentle tugging, resulted in anything more than the cat being dragged a few inches through the grass. Lily had been stubborn enough to make several more attempts at taking the cat for a drag, non which ended any more successfully that the first. Mr. Wigglesworth just wasn’t having it.

The Doctor, it seemed to Yaz, reacted about as well to trying on bras as her ex’s cat had to a walking harness. The petite blond stood in the primark dressing room with her arms crossed over the tangle of straps she’s managed to put on backwards. If the Doctor thought she could have gotten away with flopping limply to the floor and glaring, she’d have probably tried it.

“I don’t like it.”

“Well you’ve put it on backwards for starters.” Yaz tried very hard to keep her eyes on non intimate bits as the righted the simple cotton t-shirt bra. “There, how’s that now?”

“I still feel like I can’t breath. It’s too tight on my ribs and the tag is itchy.” The Doctor was in full pout. It was very fortunate that her pouting face was cute or Yaz might have lost patience with her some time ago.

“You have said that about the last ten.”

“Because I hated all of them. I’m still not convinced these things aren’t torture devices.”

Yaz did start to lose her patience a little bit then. “You know, there is no law that says you have to wear one.”

The Doctor, it turned out, had not in fact been wearing one at all since she regenerated. She wore enough layers that it really hadn’t been that noticeable. When they’d gotten her clothes at a thrift store, Yaz hadn’t really thought about her needing underwear. It had been a stressful time.  

She had occasionally noticed, in the rare instances when the Doctor shed her coat, that her outline was a bit...well a bit pebbly if it was cold out but she’d assumed the not wearing a bra thing had been the Doctor’s choice. It turned out the Doctor just hadn’t thought about it as an option.

The Doctor glared down at the cotton support garment.

“But you said that not wearing one was why my boobs hurt after running.”

“Yes, yes I did and that was why you asked me to help you buy a couple of bras.”

“Don’t they at least make more comfortable ones?”

“I have often asked myself that same question.” Yaz sighed and handed the Doctor the next one in the pile. “Here, try a sports bra. It’s probably more your style.”

The Doctor’s attempt at getting her current bra off proved rather comical and Yaz had to turn around to help her.

“Seriously, you’ve said you were married to a human woman. How do you not know how to get a bra off?” Yaz had never had any difficulty removing her own or any other woman’s bra.

“It’s a bit different the opposite way around. I mean I’m great at tying my own bowtie, but terrible at doing it for someone else. Also River had this trick where she could use this spray and all her clothes would just poof.”

“Were all the odd bras in that drawer in the TARDIS wardrobe hers then?”

“Nah, companions have been leaving those behind in the TARDIS since the start. I’m still confused how there is an entire drawer full of those things and none of them fit me.”

“Welcome to another aggravating part of being a woman.”

“Why do I feel like most of being a woman is aggravating?” The Doctor accepted the bra when Yaz handed it to her over her shoulder and began to tug it over her head.

“Because it is, although there are upsides.”

“Like?”

“Better center of gravity I’m told, slightly higher emotional intelligence on average.” As soon as the words left her lips Yaz realized how lame they sounded. She tried for something better. “I guess we’ve got an entirely internal reproductive system, so no risk of getting kicked in the testiticals. Also no refractory period.”

“Ah, that last bit sounds nice.”

Yaz would not have thought it possible that a woman could get tangled up in a sports bra, but the Doctor managed. She helped her get it properly tugged down. The Doctor’s skin felt cool to her touch and yet her own heart rate sped up.

“This one’s not so bad.” The Doctor turned back around. “How’s it look?”

“Like a black cotton sports bra. I think we’ve got the size right at least.” Hell would freeze over before Yaz admitted how alluring the Doctor looked in a bra, how good she looked in general.

The Doctor did a few experimental hops. Yaz thought her heart might stop. It was literally impossible not to stare. The Doctor had small breasts, but she still had them and most bras, especially cheap ones, could not defy gravity.

“Yup, much less bouncy now,” confirmed the Doctor. “Still a bit bouncy though.” She poked at one of her breasts and Yaz thought she might die again.

“It should do for most days. I’ve got you a running bra here too, give that a go.”

Getting the Doctor into a running bra did not prove easy. It took a good deal of tugging, and more accidental brushing of fingers against skin. It didn’t help that the Doctor kept wiggling.

“I can’t breath.”

“You can breath.”

“Doesn’t feel like it. Why on earth would anyone wear this thing?”

“Do that jumping thing again and you’ll see.”

The Doctor did. Yaz failed to look away again.

“Oh, it really works doesn’t it. They are mostly staying in place. I love this thing, except for the not breathing. How exactly am I supposed to run if I can’t breath?”

Yaz didn’t have an answer for that. “It’s a balance I guess, between the not bouncing and the not breathing. If you don’t hate that one lets get you that and a couple of the cotton ones and be done with it.”

“Sounds good.” The Doctor tried to get the bra off and promptly got stuck.

Yaz had the Doctor halfway freed when there was a loud bang on the dressing room door.

“You better not be up to anything in there.” It was the voice of the older, rather dour shop attendant, who had given them the evil eye earlier when they’d gone into a dressing room together.

“We’re not,” called back Yaz.

“I heard thumping.”

“She’s gotten stuck in a sports bra.”

“Like I haven’t heard that before.”

“No seriously, I’m much louder when I’m having sex,” called back the Doctor as it were the most ordinary thing to say..

Yaz couldn’t decide whether she wanted to die of embarrassment or hug the Doctor. She settled for finally pulling the damn bit of elastic over her head.

“Well hurry up,” snapped the cranky woman before she fled.

Yaz had to fight very hard not to laugh as she gathered up the sports bra and somewhat questionable running bra as the Doctor tugged her shirt back on.

Once they were out of the dressing room, Yaz darted back to the rack to the rack to grab every single sports bra of the correct size and model. She didn’t think she really had it in her to do this again. She did the same with the sports bra, although there was only two others in the right size anyway.

“Do you need socks or underwear?”

The odd face the Doctor made suggested that she did.

“What is your sock size?.”

The Doctor did not know.

“Your shoe size?”

In the end the Doctor had to sit on the floor and tug off her shoe to check. Her shoes turned out to be men’s boots, but Yaz checked online to see what that was in women’s shoes and picked the right size of socks.

“Wait, they are there men’s and women’s socks?”

Yaz had never really thought about that. “I’ve no idea.” She was a bit too done with the day to contemplate it further though.

The underwear proved easier since Yaz did know the Doctor’s size from helping her buy period panties online. When the Doctor got overwhelmed by styles, Yaz just grabbed her a six pack of women’s boxers.

  


As they headed for the register she asked the Doctor, “Have you seriously not been wearing underwear?”

“None of my old boxers fit. My hips are broad compared to the rest of me now but still way smaller than they used to be.”

“And you didn’t think to get new undies that fit the new hips?”

“I didn’t realize that undies came in white packs of six. I thought I had to go into a lingerie store or something and I was a bit intimidated.

“Everything comes in non descript packs of six in twenty-first century britain Doctor.”

“Even bras?”

“Okay, maybe not those, at least not the good ones.”

They drifted through the line and were soon back out on the high street. Yaz handed the Doctor the bag.

“There, now you know your size. When you need bras again just get ones like these.”

The Doctor slipped an arm around Yaz’s waist and hugged her. “Thank you Yaz, your the best.”

“I try.” Yaz could feel her face heating.

“How did you learn how to to fit bras anyway?”

“My mom showed me when I hit puberty. I guess you’ve not got one, er do you?” She had no idea if the Doctor had a mom or not. If Time Lords had genders, maybe they had moms and dads. Then again for all she knew, Time Lords might be grown in a vat or something.

The Doctor froze mid step. “I…” She took a breath and then looked a bit ill. “She, well…” She shook her head sharply. “I can’t go back anyway.”

It was an awfully emotional moment to have on a busy street in London.

“Doctor.” Yaz couldn’t keep the concern from her voice.

The smile the Doctor offered her was anything but genuine. “I’m fine, really, let’s go get a cup of tea shall we? You must be parched.”

They pushed through the crowds and managed two paper cups in a corner of some chain place. They even had the luck to get two stools by the window.

“Listen, Doctor, I’ve notice you always wear the exact same thing, have since we got you that outfit at the thrift shop. If you need me to help you buy some more pants. I really can help.”

“Nah, I’m good. I like these.”

“Don’t they...er get dirty?” Yaz had wondered this a great deal.

“Nah, I had the TARDIS make a bunch of copies. I’m good on pants, and suspenders, I’ve got lots of shirts too.”

Yaz felt a bit like she’d wandered into an episode of Star Trek. Had she realized the TARDIS could replicate things she wouldn't have insisted they get the Doctor multiple copies of the same bra. Actually, if the TARDIs could really do that she might ask her to make a few copies of her favorite bra. It fit perfectly and the model had been discontinued.

She shrugged off the thought. “Come on, let’s get back. Ryan said he’d make dinner.”

A look of mild concern crossed the Doctor’s face,“He set the stove on fire last time he tried that.”

“Graham said he’d help this time.”

“He’s not the most deft hand with a fire extinguisher though.” The Doctor grabbed her hand, tugging her out the door “Come on, best we hurry.”

The Doctor didn’t let go of her hand for all of the half mile walk back to the TARDIS and although Yaz was tired and her feet hurt and it had started to drizzle a bit, she didn’t think she’d ever been happier.  


End file.
